It is known to set snap rings radially from inside into a groove in a cylindrical face or bore. The snap ring widens and fastens itself under own spanning force in the respective annullar groove. However, the known snap rings did not allow one body to pivot on another body and prevent rotation of one of the bodies relatively to the other body.
It is the intention of this invention to provide an assembly of two bodies which remain able to pivot ralatively to each other, which are fastened to each other and which are prevented from rotation relatively to each other by an assembly of two rings, whereof at least one ring is a snap ring.